


Пузико

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), szelena



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Спецквест (кинки) [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Belly Kink, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Watercolors, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Кинк на позицию 69, Face-sitting, оральный секс, полноту, мягкий живот.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Спецквест (кинки) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920703
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Пузико

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на позицию 69, Face-sitting, оральный секс, полноту, мягкий живот.

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/4fkHC6j/image.jpg)


End file.
